Unexpected
by kat69d
Summary: A girl is visiting La Push when the unexpected happen and it snowballs from there...how will her life end up?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...there is swearing in this story so be aware...i have pulled some direct dialogue from the movie in the later half of the story...it's my first and probably only Twilight story so please don't flame me if you don't like it...with that, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Why do I always get harassed when I'm just minding my own business? I had come out here to catch some sun but instead I get blocked.<p>

"What are you doing on our beach, pale face?"

"Trying to get some color on my pale ass, you racist asshole," I replied, not bothering to turn over onto my back so I could see who was speaking to me. "And your beach? Did you go around marking your territory?"

"It's on rez land so our beach."

Rather than lying there and dealing with this asshole, I gathered my things. Barely turning my head to see the tall, muscular man behind me, I flipped him off.

"Fuck you, asshole. I've got as much right to this beach as you."

I stalked off and headed into the tress. What I had told the bastard was partly true. I was on the reservation hoping to find my father. From what I had been told, it had been a whirl wind romance and ended up with my white mother pregnant. I guess the thought of a child scared him off because he didn't stick around. Mom was heartbroken and, I guess, vowed to never speak his name again because she took it to the grave with her when she passed 6months ago from cancer. All I had to go on what a hazy picture and the fact that Mom has never left Port Angeles so this reservation was closest.

He was right in that I don't have the darker skin like he had. I took after Mom more except for the thick black hair and physique of my father's family. In other words, I had a nice body, filling out clothes in the right places. I had hated it when I was younger because all I had wanted to do was run and climb trees but when you hit puberty at 11 and was nearing a C cup by 13, it sucked.

The elders were helping me in any way they can. Even though I offered to drive in from Forks, they had put me up with a lovely family, the Clearwaters. Sue was great in every way but her eyes still held sadness from her husband's death a couple years ago. Seth was a bright kid who loved to play around. Leah had her moments but she could be a pain in the ass too.

"Must be a genetic trait of the tribe," I grumbled, letting myself into the house.

"What is, Mikayla? You're back early," Sue asked.

"People's ability to be a pain in the ass. I guess I'm not dark enough to sunbathe at the beach. Some guy called me a pale face and told me to leave."

"Do you know who? That beach is open for everyone. People come up from Forks to be at that beach."

"I'm so punching that guy if I see him again."

I changed out of my bathing suit and helped Sue around the house. She was heading into Forks so I went along to get out of La Push for awhile. We stopped at the grocers to pick up a few last items for the dinner I was making and while she headed over to the diner for some coffee with Chief Swan, I headed over to Newton's. My hiking boots were getting worn through and needed to be replaced.

Some blond kid sprung up from the chair behind the counter when the bell over the door jingled as I entered.

"Welcome to Newton's. How can I help you?"

"Just some hiking boots."

The kid, Mike according to his name tag, ushered me over to the wall where the shoes were hanging and helped me personally. I think he just wanted to get a look down the tank top I was wearing. I turned my dark brown eyes to him when I caught him staring. He blushed and backed away.

"I'll be at the counter if you need any more help."

_Yeah right_, I thought.

After trying on several pairs, walking around the store, and testing them out any way I could think of, I ended up with two new pairs. I picked up a few other necessities and went towards the diner. Something caught my eye first. I don't know why but the sight of a tiny pixie like girl, an average brunette girl, and a guy with honey blond hair made me stop for a second. I shook my head and met up with Sue.

"Any luck, Mikayla?" Chief Swan asked.

"It's only been a few days and I haven't received the enhanced picture yet. The photographer said they should be able to enhance it so we can actually see his face but I just worry that I'll be searching for long while."

"Once you get the picture and if the elders don't recognize it, bring it by the station. I may be able to pull some strings to match the face against licences."

"That would be great, Chief Swan. I'm cooking a large dinner tonight for the Clearwaters and some friends of Seth's. Would you like to join us, if it's alright with you, Sue?"

"Of course it is. Charlie is always welcome."

"My daughter, Bella, was going to cook up some dinner for us tonight."

"It's your call, Chief Swan. Dinner is around 6pm at the Clearwaters."

Sue and I headed back up to the rez and I started in on dinner. When I had offered to cook, the matriarch laughed and stated that unless I was cooking enough to feed a small army, it wouldn't be enough for her kids and the others coming. So I changed the menu and was making enough to feed a small army. How much could a dozen people really eat?

"Damn, Mikayla, it smells great in here," Seth cried as he rushed into the house.

"It better or else I'm doing something wrong. All that needs to be cooked is the meat and the BBQ is heating up now. I'm gonna get in a quick shower and come back down to finish. Don't eat anything, Seth."

The shower was quick and I chose to wear a pair of jean shorts and a halter top. The summer was hot and cooking over a BBQ would be even hotter. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail but left it only half pulled through. I wasn't much for makeup so I just put on some lip gloss. One final look and I was heading out of the guest bedroom.

As I neared the kitchen, I could hear voices. One was deep and the other had a bit of a melody to it. Seth was offering them drinks when I finally joined them.

"Sam, Emily, this is Mikayla. She's the cook tonight."

I smiled and tried not to stare at the scars across Emily's face. I pulled out some snacks that I prepared and told them to dig in. Sam and Seth seemed to grab a handful each and Emily had to smack Sam's hand away when he went for seconds.

"The rest of my friends should be here soon. Maybe you should start in on the meat," Seth suggested.

I had marinated ribs and chicken to go along with the homemade stuffed burgers I prepared. Because of this small army, I planned to cook nearly 4 dozen burgers, 5 slabs of ribs, and about a dozen chicken breasts. The BBQ was perfect so I put the ribs on to cook. The chicken and burgers shouldn't take as long so they'd go on in a bit.

"She's out back. I'll introduce you all to her when she comes in. You should really try these cheese things she made. I swear she cooks nearly as good as Emily and Mom."

I took that as a compliment since I had tasted Sue's cooking in the few days that I had been here. Bringing the rib plate back inside, I took sight of 5 tall, large in every way guys in the kitchen with Seth, Sam, and Emily.

"Hi. I'm Mikayla. So you're the small army Sue warned me about."

One of the guys chuckled and stepped forward.

"I'm Jacob. Thanks for cooking us dinner."

"It's not a problem. Depending on how long I'm here for, there may be more opportunities to cook again. So do I just refer to you as the army or do I get names?"

Jacob and Sam laughed before Jacob introduced the guys.

"This is Quil, Jared, Embry, and Paul."

I glanced at each guy for a second before offering them drinks and more snacks. When I went out to check on the ribs, Emily came with me.

"Do all the kids on the rez grow that big? I know Seth's tall for his age but, damn, those guys are massive."

"Not all. Family traits, I guess."

I turned the ribs and went to grab the chicken and burgers. The group had migrated outside but over onto the grass. One of the guys, Paul, I think, was inside getting something more to drink and was blocking access to the fridge.

"Excuse me. I need to get the rest of the meat."

"Whatever."

I recognized that voice from the beach. He barely moved out of the way so I used the fridge door to scoot him back further. I pulled out the plates of burgers and chicken and stacked them on the counter near the fridge. Using my hip to close the door, I grabbed the stack and headed towards the back door.

"I can't believe you're allowing a pale face to cook your food. Aren't you worried that I'll undercook it and let you get food poisoning?"

I caught his eye for a brief second before heading towards the BBQ. As I put down the stack of meat, I heard a glass break and Paul swearing in the kitchen. He better clean up his own mess because there's no way I'm doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...there is swearing in this story so be aware...i have pulled some direct dialogue from the movie in the later half of the story...it's my first and probably only Twilight story so please don't flame me if you don't like it...with that, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Switching out the cooked ribs for raw burgers and chicken, I called the guys over. The rest of the food was inside for them to dish up. I stayed to man the BBQ while they filled their plates. Conversation carried outside and I heard my name once.<p>

"Sucks to be you, Paul. The way Mikayla called you out on the beach was hilarious. There's no way this is going to go well."

Chief Swan did eventually show up with Jacob's father Billy. They stayed inside with Sue while the army ate outside. I had just finished putting the last batch of burgers on the BBQ when I felt someone behind me. Turning around, I nearly crashed into the hard chest of Paul. Backing up from him wasn't the greatest idea since I backed up into the hot BBQ.

"Shit!"

Pulling my arm away quickly, I looked down at the burn. At my cry, the army had dashed over and Sam had begun scolding Paul. Even if the guy was a jerk, he hadn't done anything.

"Sam, it's not his fault. The burn isn't that bad. I'll put some ice on it and then wrap it up."

"I'll help. You shouldn't use ice anyways. Cold water would be better," Paul replied.

I told Emily to flip the burgers in a couple of minutes before heading inside with Paul. The adults were concerned but I shrugged them off. I stuck my arm into the sink and started the cold water. Sue brought the first aid kit for Paul and returned to her friends.

"Why did you back up?"

"You were too close. What were you doing that close anyways? Smelling my hair?"

He didn't say anything. The cold water beat down onto the burn and soothed it. It was beginning to throb so I knew pain killers would be needed later. Paul told me to stop with the cold water and handed over a clean gauze pad to dab off the moisture.

"Let me take a look at it. If it's serious, you may need to get it checked out."

This Paul was so different than the one from the beach. He hadn't called me a pale face once and was actually being nice to me.

I showed him the straight burn across my arm just below the elbow. It was bright red with several blisters and a couple dark spots near the blisters. He nodded and pulled out a couple gauze pads. Next came the tape.

"I think you should get it checked out. It's quite bad. The clinic is closed but I could drive you up to Forks. The hospital always has a doctor on call."

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, glancing down at it.

His head dipped slightly so I took that as a nod. He lightly taped the gauze to my arm, causing little shocks to radiate up my arm from his fingers. While Paul cleaned up, I went outside to tell the army. Emily was concerned but I dismissed the worry. It wasn't like my arm had been ripped out of its socket. Paul joined us and said he was ready to go.

"Oh, one more thing," I said, turning to the giant beside me.

My left hook caught his jaw but he barely winced. Instead it was me who cried out in pain. The guys were in shock at what I had done.

"That's for lying to me about the beach, Mr. This is our Beach and No Pale Face is Allowed. Sue told me the truth. Now are you still going to drive me to the hospital or should I drive myself?"

"No, I'll take you."

As we walked away, I could hear the guys laughing. I waited until we were clear from the army to apologize. I really shouldn't have punched him just for lying to me.

"I shouldn't have lied to you. I've been told I say things without thinking. What did you mean you had just as much right to the beach?"

So on the drive to the hospital, I explained the situation with finding my father. He seemed intrigued but until I received the enhanced picture, nothing could really be done. Paul filled out the paperwork since I couldn't write with a hand that I believed to be broken. I sat in the chair next to him holding both arms up in front of me.

"Jackson, Mikayla."

Paul's hot hand grabbed my good elbow and helped me up from my chair. He hesitated for a second but came with me. The nurse showed us to an examination room and said the doctor would be there momentarily. I climbed up onto the bed and swung my legs back and forth. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Paul. He seemed like he wanted to say something but his face scrunched up for a brief second instead.

"Ms. Jackson, I'm Dr. Cullen. What seems to be the problem with your arms?" the handsome doctor asked as he entered the room.

"A serious burn on one arm and a possible broken hand on the other. It's really all his fault for both injuries."

"Me? You're the one who backed up into a hot BBQ and you're the one who punched me across the jaw," Paul said.

"Yes, you. You were too close so I had to back up or else I was getting an up close view of your chest and your jaw is too damn hard. All you, buster."

Dr. Cullen chuckled before unwrapping the bandage. It had begun to stick so he had to soak it off. He classified it as a second degree burn and prescribed some cream and antibiotics to prevent infection. Next he took a look at my hand. A couple fingers looked odd and I could barely move them. A quick X-Ray showed that I had broken several fingers at the joints attached to my hand.

The cast couldn't come off for 4 weeks, which was shitty, but I was able to pick the color of the cast so I went bright green. When he suggested pink, I pretended to vomit because I hate the color that much. Once the cast was on after the fingers were put back in place, we said our goodbyes to Dr. Cullen and headed back to the rez. Paul was silent the entire trip back.

The army had stayed and helped to clean up. Sue had even saved me a plate because I hadn't had a chance to eat.

"God, Paul, you reek."

"Shut it, Embry. We were at the hospital and Mikayla was seen by Dr. Cullen."

"Ah."

I don't know why Dr. Cullen explained how Paul reeked. Although he doesn't; I caught an underlying scent of pine and wood coming from him but nothing that was unpleasant. The army stayed around to talk for a bit longer but the pain killers were getting to me so I said goodnight and headed up to bed.

The first day of being in cast was something to get used to. Leah was surprised to see me all bandaged and casted the next morning since she had been busy during dinner and couldn't make it. Then Paul showed up to help me out. He said it was his way of apologizing for everything. Leah got this look on her face that said Paul doesn't normally apologize.

Aside from little things, there wasn't much I needed done. I had postponed going to university when Mom died so I didn't have any class work. My friends were busy with school so I couldn't really call one of them up to chat. In the end, I left the decision up to Paul. He suggested a movie. It sounded great but rather than staying on the rez and watching a movie on a TV, he drove us up to Port Angeles to the theatre. Since we were there, I thought about stopping by my apartment to get some extra things.

They were showing an older released movie called _Cursed_. It was about a werewolf in L.A. and at points, I just had to laugh. It was cheesy but in a good cheesy way. Paul seemed quiet when we left the theatre.

"You didn't enjoy the movie?" I asked.

"It's so unrealistic."

"Well, duh. Werewolves. Don't really exist."

"But if they did, I don't think it would have been like that. I'm sure not all of them would be blood thirsty creatures."

"What? Some werewolves would just be like giant wolves who chase their tails? I guess, we'll never really know."

I gave Paul directions to the apartment and showed him the small place. When Mom had been diagnosed, we ended up selling the house to help pay for medical bills. She stayed in the one bedroom and I slept on a pull out in the living room. Towards the end, she wasn't sleeping in there much. Paul helped me pack a small bag of extra clothes into my hiking backpack. I also tossed in a few extra novels and an extra sketch pad.

"Are you any good?" he asked, nodding towards the sketch pad.

"Yeah but it'll have to wait until the cast comes off. I can show you what I have done back at Sue's."

On the drive back to La Push, we made small talk. He didn't like talking about his family so I steered the conversation away from that. If it was a different situation I would almost think that this was a date so when we reached the Clearwater house, I called him out on it.

"Paul, while I don't know you well and your first impression wasn't the greatest, did you think today was a date? That's the vibe I'm getting off of you."

His shoulders seemed to tense up and he didn't speak for a second. I undid the seatbelt and turned to face him. Paul was looking at me and something flashed across his face. A slow smile appeared before he leaned over and pulled me to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...there is swearing in this story so be aware...i have pulled some direct dialogue from the movie in the later half of the story...it's my first and probably only Twilight story so please don't flame me if you don't like it...with that, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's a date if you think it is and this is what I think it is."<p>

His lips crashed onto my own. The kiss was a mix of hardness and desperation. It softened as he pulled me closer to him over the seat of the truck. I wasn't minding the kiss until I felt his hand creep up the front of my shirt. I pushed it away and tried to break off the kiss. His large hand caught me around the neck and held me in place.

_Not again_, I thought as I let out a whimper at Paul.

He wasn't letting up so I used the cast to come down on his leg. I had really wanted to nail him in the balls but the way he was sitting didn't allow for it. Paul ignored the blow and kept kissing me. He tried to push me back against the door to lay me down but I struggled. It was getting harder to breathe since his lips hadn't left mine yet.

The driver's door was ripped open and Paul was pulled off of me. I scrambled back against my door and watched Sam haul him across the yard. I could tell the older man was going to tear into him and while I felt like I was going to be sick, I couldn't let it happen. That was my job. My hand opened the door and I stumbled out.

"Paul I-don't-know-your-last-name, what the fuck was that? All I asked was a simple question and you took that as approval to attack me? How could you not see that I didn't want it? A kiss would have been fine but not that. Until you realize what you did was wrong, I don't want to see you. I'm not going to relive things long buried just because you think you deserve to be fucked."

I stormed into the house and went up to the guest room. I hadn't even realized that I had been crying during my speech but what I said was true. I really didn't want to remember things that happened years ago but I was sure that I would have a few nightmares because of it. I didn't bother to leave the room until Sue called me down for dinner.

"Are you alright, sweetie? Paul's been sitting outside since the argument."

"Until I'm ready, he can sit out there. I'm not ready to see him," I replied, as a shudder ran through my entire body.

Seth had asked what happened and while he wasn't that younger than me, he really didn't need to know his friend was a grabby bastard. I helped to clean up and went back upstairs afterwards to read.

_I could feel his hot breath on my neck and I stilled my body. I knew how much trouble I would be in if I continued to struggle. His hand caressed my cheek before running down to my chest. While it squeezed and kneaded it like dough, his other hand was pulling down my panties. Every inch of my body wanted to fight him off but Mom couldn't take another beating._

_ "That's it. Be a good little girl for your daddy."_

A small scream escaped my lips as I woke up. It took me a second to realize where I was and that the doorway was filled with people. Sue, Seth, Leah and Paul all stared at me with concern. I backed myself away from them, hitting the edge of the bed and falling off onto the floor. Paul stepped closer and I backed up to the wall.

"Mikayla, are you OK?" Sue asked, not wanting to spook me even more.

"Peachy. Sorry to wake you. Just a typical nightmare. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Sue nodded and ushered everyone away. She closed the door behind her and I sighed before getting up. There was no way I would be able to sleep now so I pulled out my laptop and waited while it booted up. It wasn't long before I was signed into a message board that I hadn't visited since the last time I had nightmares.

I lasted nearly 3days without sleep. Sue and Seth were getting concerned and Paul looked like he hadn't slept either. The only reason I ended up asleep was because I found protection, security, and warmth. I found it all in the older brother I hadn't known about.

The day was going pretty much the same as the previous ones but then a small package was delivered to me. It was the enhanced photo of my father. I nervously opened the package and gazed down at the man who helped create me.

_If only you had stuck around. I wouldn't be this screwed up,_ I thought.

"Is that the photograph?" Sue asked, coming into the living room.

"It is. They were able to do a good job. It's quite clear," I said, handing over the picture.

When her eyes took in the photo, I knew she recognized the man. She handed it back and offered to call the elders together so I could show them. I shook my head and looked at her.

"There's no reason to call the elders when you know who this is. Please tell me."

"Talk to Sam."

Clutching the photo in my hand, I left the house. Paul immediately jumped up and silently asked what I was doing.

"I need to see Sam."

Paul escorted me over to Sam and Emily's house and promised to grab Sam from whatever he was doing with the army. Emily took me in and gave me a glass of lemonade while we waited for her husband.

"Do you recognize this man?"

She let out a small gasp and clutched onto my hand. Emily didn't give me more than that. Sam and Paul came running into the house. It wasn't the first time that I've seen them shirtless so when I was greeted with glistening skin, I didn't blink twice.

"Who is this?" I asked, handing him the photo.

"Where did you get this?"

"It's mine. It's the only thing I have of my father."

Sam collapsed into a chair while the photo fluttered to the floor.

"His name is Joshua Uley, my father."

I had a brother. We shared one look before he tugged me over into a hug. Warmth radiated off of him and instinctively I curled into him. Tears escaped my eyes as I pictured how my life would have been if I had known about my brother. Sam picked me up and let me sit in his lap on the chair so I could curl up even more against him. I thought I heard growling but ignored it.

Several hours later, I woke up, still curled up in Sam's arms but on the couch now. Paul was sitting in a chair across from us and when he saw that I was wake, his face lit up. He gave me a small smile but didn't speak to me.

"How do you feel, Mikayla?"

"Wiped but excited. I've always been an only child."

"So have I so we'll go at this together."

I got off his lap but didn't move that far from him. Emily brought me over a plate of food to eat but I was more focused on getting to know my brother.

"I could have used a brother when I was younger," I whispered. "None of it would have happened."

Sam and I spent the rest of the day talking, getting to know each other. At one point, Sam seemed to order Paul to leave since the guy still hadn't left my vicinity. Sam explained how Joshua left his mother and him when he was quite young and hasn't heard from him since. For all we knew, there were more siblings out there somewhere.

He escorted me home to Sue's house and promised to speak to the elders about me. If I was to be part of the tribe then I should learn about the legends and traditions. I hugged him goodbye and entered the house. Seth and Paul were inside playing a video game. Paul's dark eyes searched my own and a part of me realized I would need to speak with him.

"Let me grab something to drink and we can head upstairs to talk. If you pull any of the same shit from the truck, I will try to crush what makes you a man with my cast."

Grabbing two cans of pop from the fridge, I led Paul up to the guest bedroom. Sam had offered me a room at his place but he needed the privacy with Emily. He gave me carte blanche to come over whenever I felt like it though. I sat against the headboard of the bed with my legs tucked up to my chest while Paul took a seat at the end of the bed.

"The man who raised me wasn't a very nice man. He would beat on my mother until she was black and blue. He didn't often raise a hand to me unless I really pissed him off. He had another way of controlling me, starting when I was 8. It went on until I was 14 when he brought a friend over for some fun. I screamed so loud that our neighbour called the police. I spilled my guts about everything to the officer and he was taken into custody that night."

"I'll kill him. Where is he?" Paul seethed.

"Jail. Mom hadn't known about the sexual abuse but confirmed the beatings and such while in court. He ended up getting 20years."

"I'm so sorry, Mikayla. I really shouldn't have pushed myself on you like that but there was something in that kiss that made me want more."

"If this is going to happen between us, you will need to give me space when I ask for it. I've done the counselling and therapy but I haven't been with anyone else so I'm bound to have minor freak outs."

"No one?"

"Every time I had a crush, my mind would wonder if he would end up like him and that ended that quickly. I had one guy friend who I was close to, and no, there was no possible hooking up with him since he's gay. He acted as my protector when it became known around school. He's up at university now so I don't get to see him often."

"My dad used to beat on my mom and me too. It never went as far as what happened to you but she never got the courage to leave. They died in a car crash when I was 15. Jared's mom took me in and raised me until I was 18. Some ways I see her as being more of my mother than my own was."

"To two screwed up people," I toasted, raising the can of pop.

Paul smiled and toasted with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...there is swearing in this story so be aware...i have pulled some direct dialogue from the movie in the later half of the story...it's my first and probably only Twilight story so please don't flame me if you don't like it...with that, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Why do you like me, Paul? You went from yelling at me on the beach to suddenly nice and, well not quite sweet but you know."<p>

"Something in your eyes when I finally looked in them. Maybe I recognized on some level how we were similar and screwed up. I can't really explain it. I just know that I want to get to know you better."

"Me too."

Over the next several days, many things have changed. Paul and I hung out constantly when he wasn't busy with work and I helped out around the rez. I had always been good with kids so I helped out looking after the little ones while their mothers could get work done around their houses. Even though I couldn't swim, we would head down to the beach to play in the shallow water.

The army would congregate at Sam's house most nights and I bonded with them. I noticed that Jacob was getting tense and tried to talk to him about it but he wouldn't say anything. I finally wormed it out of Seth that it had to do with Bella Swan getting married. It must be killing him that the woman he liked was getting married to someone else. The rest of the army wasn't thrilled either since it seemed they all had hung out with her before the engagement but it was hurting Jacob even more.

There was to be a special bonfire that night when the elders would tell me about the legends. I was looking forward to knowing more about my ancestors. Sue even offered to help me track my ancestors to the original tribe. She said it was something several kids have done and that the elders kept track of lineages.

The burn was slowly fading and I usually left it uncovered. At times my left hand begun to really itch and tingle and I worried that it wasn't healing properly. Since I had a few hours before the bonfire, I was heading into Forks to see Dr. Cullen again. Paul was busy with work so I went alone.

The smell of the hospital hit me full force as soon as I entered. My stomach rolled slightly as it always did whenever I visited Mom at the hospital during her cancer treatments. I checked in with the front desk and was told that Dr. Cullen was nearing the end of his shift but she would see if he could see me before leaving. She escorted me to a different exam room and left to find the doctor.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Jackson?"

"I'm not sure," I said before explaining what was happening with my hand.

He sent me for another X-Ray to rule anything out. When he came back with it, he ran his fingers through his perfectly styled hair and sighed.

"Your hand looks perfect in this X-Ray. I don't know how to explain it other than the other X-Ray must have been defective in some way. I suggest we take the cast off. Be careful with what you do and if you have any further problems, come back in to see me."

"Sure, I guess."

How could my hand heal in matter of days unless what Dr. Cullen said was true? Maybe it wasn't broken in the first place but swollen and immobile from punching Paul. I wasn't a doctor so I couldn't explain it. Dr. Cullen sawed off the cast and sent me on my way.

I walked through Forks for a bit before hitting up the diner for a snack. I saw Bella sitting at a table with a different guy but her body language spoke how close she was to him. This must be her fiancé. As I ate my pie, the pixie girl skipped into the diner and took a seat at their table.

"Come on, Bella. It's time for the dress fitting. I can't believe it's this Saturday."

"I get what you mean, Alice. I just wish Jacob would take my calls. Billy said he ripped up the invitation that I sent to him. I know the Cullens and his pack don't get along but why can't he be supportive of me?"

The man pulled her in for a hug and a quick kiss before Alice pulled Bella away. I finished up my pie and headed to the grocers to grab the food that Sue asked me to grab. Heading back to La Push, my mind got to thinking about random things and one was finalized when I pulled the car up in front of Sue's place.

The army, including Leah, and the elders surrounded the bonfire. They had all heard the legends before but still came so they could be there for me. Paul was sitting on a log behind me and I sat on the ground between his legs. His hands were playing with my hair while the elders got situated and were about to begin.

"The legends say our people are descended from the wolves. They are revered and sacred to the Quileutes," Billy began.

The elders would alternate explaining the legends to the group. The one that really fascinated me was the story of Taha Aki's third wife. I know it's a legend but it would have made a great movie. I listened as they explained thecold ones and how Taha Aki transformed into a gray wolf to protect his people. Rather than see more of her people die, the third wife sacrificed herself so that her husband -the wolf- could rip the cold one apart.

"There you go, Paul. You said you believed in werewolves. If the legends are true and warriors were able to transform into wolves, could it still be possible today? And why was Taha Aki's wife never named if she was the one to save the tribe from annihilation? She's never named."

"I believe that if the wolves are needed then wolves would reappear. Another legend surrounding the wolves is the act of imprinting. It is a way for the men to find the person who completes him," Billy stated.

"Like a soul mate?"

"Exactly. The imprintee completes and makes the wolf stronger. Being imprinted on isn't simple. If the pair is not together, then it can cause physical pain and harm to the wolf. We do not know if it causes the same harm and pain to the imprintee."

"So you're supposed to drop everything to be with the man if you are imprinted on? What if you're already in a relationship? Does it have to be a romantic relationship?"

"In most cases, the wolf and his imprintee do form that kind of relationship. Our people believe in the power of imprinting so it is understandable when a couple separates after the wolf imprints on another."

"So in other words, if Paul imprints on someone else, then I'm thrown out like yesterday's garbage? All the time we've spent together has been for nothing?"

Jacob tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't. I glared at him to shut him up. Leah had a small smile on her face and Sam looked sad.

"What if the imprintee doesn't want a romantic relationship but like a close friendship?"

"It's like this, Mikayla. The wolf will be whatever you need him to be but it is believed that their offspring would be blessed to have come from a soul mate bond. To not be able to have that bond would almost kill something in side of the wolf and there would be no chances of having kids for wolf. Pack comes above all else."

"I heard that word today in the diner. Pack. You talk like you are wolves already."

The group went silent. I looked to Sam then Jared then Jacob. I tilted my head back and looked up at Paul.

"Is this true? Have some already changed?"

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as he leaned down to whisper.

"It is and I've imprinted on you."

"That's why you've gone all nice to me. If you hadn't, would you have still been that asshole from the beach?"

"Probably, maybe. I'm not usually a happy guy and my temper can run away from me at times."

"So you only want to be with me because of this imprinting? Not because of who I am?"

I scrambled up and ran from the bonfire. If that was the only reason…

"Mikayla, wait. Please, just wait."

I ran until we got back to Sue's house and I sat on the front step. Paul sat beside me and took my hands in his large ones. He asked me to look at him and it took me a second before I raised my eyes to his.

"You know I have plenty of reasons for being a moody asshole but you've opened yourself up to me and I've seen that I can be someone better. I'll still have times where I'll be that moody asshole but not to you. Our first meeting might not have been the greatest but it'll sure be a story to tell others how we cursed each other out and you flipped me off.

"I see the imprinting as a bonus. We found each other because of it. Could you image you going out, dating losers, and maybe settling down? You'll have that nagging feeling in the back of your head about the guy and I know I'd never trust a woman fully so I'd continue to sleep around. The imprinting is keeping us from that and we have the rest of our lives to make up for our shitty childhoods."

I thought of what Paul said and gave him a smile.

"Who knew you could be so sappy, Paul? But I'm glad I could hear what the imprinting means to you. While I didn't know what pulled us together, I am glad that we've gotten together."

"So we're still together?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yes, dumbass. We're still together."

I leaned in and kissed him. He kept still for a moment until I deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. Paul didn't take it further than that and I was glad for it. I pulled back and smiled at my wolf.

"What do you look like as a wolf?" I asked.

He gave me one of his smiles and stepped away from the steps. He turned his back to me and removed his shorts. His tight muscular ass was mere feet from me. Paul looked over his shoulder at me and smirked.

"When we change, we'd tear anything we're wearing so it's better to strip down first."

"I'm not saying anything. I'm getting a free show right now."

It didn't take Paul long to transform. His wolf was massive. While I'm decently tall for a woman, at 5'10, the top of Paul's head came to my chest. The coloring was a mix of different grays, making it took almost silvery. His eyes were darker than in human form and I wondered if everything in his wolf form was different than normal.

"I know you can't really speak to me while as a wolf but you can nod or shake your head. Do you enjoy being a wolf?"

A nod.

"I guess your senses are much more powerful, hearing a deer in the distance or seeing a small fleck of dust in the air."

Another nod.

"I'm sure I'll have more questions later but you'll need to be human for that."

The massive wolf turned around and transformed again into Paul, who made a bit of a show pulling his shorts back on. We sat on the front step for hours talking. He told me about the pack and how Sam was Alpha. He mentioned how at the beginning he couldn't control his temper well and would 'phase' because of it. His term of phasing was so much better than how I described it as transforming. He does literally phase into the wolf and back.

Paul escorted me up to bed and gave me a goodnight kiss. Since I knew about the pack, he could restart his patrols around La Push and wouldn't feel bad about lying to me anymore. I wasn't going to be doing much but going into Port Angeles and Forks over the next day or two.

The next morning started off quite well in that Sue was able to help me find a little house on the rez that I could purchase from the elders. It would need some work but I'm sure my small army of shape-shifters would be able to help out. Once I had that settled, I drove into Port Angeles to deal with the bank transactions and such. I also put my small apartment up for sale and, yet again, the army will be needed to help move all my meagre things to the new house.

My future was taking shape but I needed to figure out something to do. Settling myself at the counter at the Forks diner, I pulled out the local paper for the classifieds.

_I know Sue's a nurse and maybe she could train me but I might have to go to school for that. What would be useful to the pack? Emily's got the cooking down pat so aside from helping her out occasionally, I can't be the cook. I sew decently so I could repair anything they tear up. The only other thing I'm good at is my art. Maybe I could get Paul, Jacob, and the others to pose for me. I'm sure people would buy that kind of art,_ I thought.

"Excuse me. You're Mikayla, right?"

I turned and saw Bella talking to me. I smiled and nodded at her.

"You're Bella. I've met your dad, not in a work capacity, just a friendly manner through Sue Clearwater."

"You know Sue?"

"I'm actually staying with her on the rez right now. I came up looking for family and found it."

_In more than one way._

"So you know Jacob?"

"He's a bit hard to miss, all 6'5 and bazillion pounds of muscle. I swear if Seth gets any bigger, he'll be turning some heads soon. Why do you ask?"

"I know it's not my place but I invited him to my wedding and I haven't heard back. I'm wondering if you could give him another invite for me. Please don't let him rip this one up."

"I had heard you were engaged. Congrats. When's the wedding?"

"Saturday."

"I'll make sure he shows up if I have to drive him there myself. I can be quite persuasive and if not, I'll sic my brother on him. He won't be able to refuse anything Sam tells him."

"Sam?"

"Oh, yeah. It seems I'm part Uley so that makes Sam my older brother. He's really trying to make up for missed time so if I turn on the sad puppy dog eyes and ask that Jacob goes to your wedding, even for a little bit, he'll see to it."

She beamed and was quick to hug me.

"Thank you. I know he and Edward don't really get along but it would mean so much to me if he came."

"It's no problem."

Bella drew out directions to the Cullens' house where the wedding was being held and left the diner. I smiled down at the invitation and tucked it away. A bride is supposed to be happy on her big day and if that means dragging Jacob there, I would do it. Forgoing the job hunt, I went to the grocers and picked up some ingredients for dinner. It was going to be just Paul and I.

Dinner went fantastic. I started off dinner with a nice Caesar salad. To go along with our steaks, I made corn on the cob and potatoes. Warm dinner buns rounded out the meal. Dessert was going to be black forest cake. Conversation flowed and we would randomly change topics and ask the most craziest questions. It was during dessert that I brought up my plans.

"So I was thinking of asking Sam if I could change my name to Uley."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...there is swearing in this story so be aware...i have pulled some direct dialogue from the movie in the later half of the story...it's my first and probably only Twilight story so please don't flame me if you don't like it...with that, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Paul nearly spit out the piece of cake he was eating. His eyes went wide in surprise but it was the smile that showed his happiness. He swallowed the cake and put down his fork.<p>

"I think Sam would love that."

"I'm thinking of doing some sketches or paintings of the wolves and sell them off. That is if you guys would let me. I wouldn't do it to scale because no one would believe massive sized wolves but you know, the coloring and mannerisms. I could also learn to be a healer or nurse. I just want to be able to help the army…er, pack out."

"Army?"

"When I first cooked dinner, Sue said to cook enough for a small army and that's what I've come to think of the group as being. I know wolves are a pack animal though so I'll change my thinking."

"Army is fitting too. I don't know about the other guys or how the elders might take the paintings but if you want I'll let you take a photo of me to work off of. There's no way I'm standing in one pose for hours. Just do something that makes you happy."

"I am. I'll also need the army's help in moving. I bought that small brown house on the rez. We need to move my shit from Port Angeles."

"You're moving here?"

"Well, you're here and so is my brother. What other reason do I need to move here?" I replied.

"Any other news?"

"I ran into Bella Swan at the diner. I'm supposed to pass on another invitation to Jacob."

Paul growled and his hands shook. He shoved away from the table and paced in the small kitchen.

"I forbid you to be around her or those leeches."

"Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are in forbidding me to do something? Bella seems like a sweet girl. She deserves to have her friend at her wedding."

"A wedding full of leeches."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Leeches? Is the guy using Bella to get at some fortune?" I questioned.

"The cold ones? From the legends? Those are the leeches."

"Wait, you're saying Bella is marrying into a group of vampires? Hmm, I guess each person has their own secret kink. Maybe hers is blood play."

Paul stared at me like I had spouted another head. I gave him a small smile and motioned for him to sit down.

"You can't forbid me, Paul. I've been forbidden in the past and it wasn't good, so now if I'm forbidden, I do it anyways. I don't know the vampires but if Bella feels like she can marry into the fold, then they can't be all that bad."

"She wants to be turned."

"It's her life. I can imagine the need if her husband doesn't grow old and she does. That would look really weird. At least you and I will grow old together."

"Actually, if I continue to phase, I don't age. And it's against the treaty for them to turn her."

I made Paul explain the treaty to me and it seemed very straightforward. I'm sure if Bella really wanted to become a vampire, they could move away from Forks and do it elsewhere. Or have someone from outside of the family do it.

"And they think they're better than other leeches because they drink animal blood."

"Wait, you're telling me your panties are in a twist when no human is actually harmed?"

"Vampires are the enemy to our pack. They're abominations."

"Some could say the same about the wolves. Look, I'm on your side but I might not always see eye to eye with you, Paul. Until one of the vampires does something horrendous or drains a person dry, then I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt. And back to the original topic, Jacob should suck it up for an hour and see Bella on her wedding day. If he doesn't, I'm sure he'll regret it in the future."

I ended the conversation and wouldn't let Paul bring it up again. We cleaned up from dinner and cuddled on the couch watching a movie. I purposefully selected a horror so I could bury myself in Paul's arms whenever I got scared. Although I love horrors and the gore, I preferred to be in his arms.

Seth helped me the next day to clean up my new house. It needed a decent scrub down and I promised him lunch at the diner as payment. With two of us, it didn't take long and I made a small list of things I needed to grab to make it a home.

"What's your take on the Cullens? Paul tried to forbid me from being around them."

"I think they're pretty cool for vampires. Some of them have special talents. I especially like Edward's mind reading. He can even do it when we're in wolf form."

"Were you invited to the wedding?"

"I was but Mom doesn't want me going."

"What if I got Jacob to go with us? I told Bella I would drag him there if need be."

"That would be cool. I can introduce you. Emmett's almost as big as us but he's like a giant kid. Alice is pretty cool too."

We went around to the hardware store and picked up a few things before hitting the diner. Bella was there with her fiancé, the pixie, and the guy with honey hair.

_I should really learn some names,_ I thought.

"Hi, Seth."

"Edward, how's it going?" he asked, pulling me over to their table.

"It's going great. Hi, I'm Edward. This is my sister, Alice, and her significant other, Jasper."

"I'm Mikayla. Bella, I haven't talked to Jacob yet but I'll do that once we get and I don't see eye to eye on what you're doing but I think love overrules everything. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Mikayla is going to talk to my mom about letting me come to the wedding. That is if you don't mind me there and if Paul doesn't forbid her again."

"I think that'll be great and what did Paul do?"

"Big shot thinks he can order me not to see or speak to any of you. I told him where to shove it. Anyways, I should feed this monster before he starves."

I looked at Edward and recited my phone number to him. A small nod signified he received me loud and clear. They didn't stay much longer in the diner while Seth filled up on cheeseburgers and fries. I was going over ideas in my head about the house and what needed to get done.

It was that night that I approached both Sam and Jacob separately. I saw Jacob first and handed over the invite. He stared at it before turning his dark eyes on me.

"She knew that I know you. She really wants you there, Jacob. It's crushing her that her friend won't support her."

"I don't support her, not in this. She shouldn't be marrying that leech."

"Is it because you think she would be better off with you? Did you imprint on her because I think you should tell her if you did."

"No, I didn't imprint."

"So, she's not your soul mate. She might be Edward's. Would you rather lose your friendship and never see her again or let her love the man she loves and keep that friendship? I know being pushed into that friendship bubble hurts but you have something to look forward to. You can still imprint and love someone unconditionally.

"We don't have to stay long. Maybe just long enough for the ceremony and a dance. Seth's really excited about going too but Sue said only if you came with us."

I used my puppy dog eyes right then and what man can really say no to those?

I didn't even have to use my puppy dog eyes on Sam. He was thrilled when I brought it up. Jackson was Mom's maiden name and I kept it, like a middle name, but would be going by Mikayla Uley from now on. He grabbed me and squeezed me to death in happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...there is swearing in this story so be aware...i have pulled some direct dialogue from the movie in the later half of the story...it's my first and probably only Twilight story so please don't flame me if you don't like it...with that, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mikayla, Jake's here and ready to go," Seth yelled.<p>

"Hold your horses. I'm nearly done."

It was the day of the wedding and I was doing last minute touches to my makeup…again. I knew I probably shouldn't have invited Paul up when I was nearly done getting ready and that wouldn't have led to our steamy make out session but I wanted to see him.

"I know you don't like it but thank you for putting up with me going to the wedding. It's more for Jacob and Bella. And once I get back, I promise to shower twice, scrub the leech smell off of me, and come over to your place."

"Thank you."

I gave him a quick kiss and hurried down the stairs. I was in a simple black and white dress while Jacob and Seth were in dress pants, a white shirt, and a tie. They looked nice so I quickly snapped a picture with my phone.

"You look very pretty, Mikayla."

"Thanks, Seth. You look very dashing and handsome. Of course, not as handsome as Paul," I added when I heard light growling behind me.

He kissed my cheek as he passed to leave the house. The three of us piled into my car and I drove to the Cullen house. The secluded-ness and the surrounding forest was beautiful but then I saw how it was set up for the wedding.

"Damn. They sure know how to do it up in style. I wonder if my wedding will turn out like this."

"Paul would probably get married in shorts on the beach if you let him. This was all Alice. She loves to do this kind of thing," Seth said.

We mingled with the other guests. Both Jacob and Seth tended to avoid the other vampires but I moved around talking to everyone. There were a few friends of Bella's from school but it was mainly Edward's friends. Of course, Chief Swan was there nursing a beer before the ceremony.

A breathtaking blond stepped out of the house and told us to grab a seat. Taking a seat in between the boys, I asked who that was.

"Rosalie. She's a bit of a bitch but her heart is in the right place."

"You mean a heart that doesn't beat."

"Jacob Black!" I exclaimed, smacking him upside the head.

The processional music began and we stood to watch as Bella walked down the aisle. Her dress was stunning and had a lacy back. It fit her perfectly. Their vows to each other spoke from the heart and as they kissed, I held Jacob's hand in mine. I knew that it would hurt seeing someone you like marrying another guy but he didn't have to crush my hand. I kept myself from crying out and hid my hand once he let go.

Even though a large portion of the guests didn't eat, they still had a nice dinner for us humans, then came the first dance for Edward and Bella. She beamed up at him while he smiled down at her. You could really see the love between them. I watched as the others joined them on the dance floor.

"Seth, why don't you go ask Angela to dance?"

"I don't know her."

"It's a wedding. You don't always know everyone."

"Why don't I dance with you?"

"Because I don't want to dance yet and someone needs to keep Jacob company before he runs off into the woods."

Jacob's eyes followed Bella as she danced with her father, then Carlisle, then Emmett. I finally had to nudge him and order him to dance with her. She was so tiny compared to Jacob but the heels she was wearing helped a bit with the height difference.

"You're in pain," Jasper said, coming up beside me.

"It's fine. Jacob didn't mean to squeeze so hard and I'm sure it'll be fine by morning."

The pain in my hand lessened while Jasper gave me a small smile. He gracefully moved away to Alice while I watched my boys on the dance floor.

"You smell like wet dog," a thin, blond woman said, coming up behind me.

I had been told that is what the pack smelled like to the vampires so I knew she was one of them. I nodded but didn't respond. She tried to goad me a bit more but I never gave in. Eventually Seth and Jacob both joined me. At the sight of them, the vampire left me alone.

"Thank you for bringing me. I would have regretted not seeing Bella in her wedding dress."

"I had a feeling you might have. Now should we stay until the end or head back to the rez?"

The three of us said our goodbyes to the married couple and Chief Swan. I thanked Alice for having us and that the wedding was spectacular. She offered to plan my wedding which had Bella doing a no notion with her hands. I laughed quietly and left.

As promised, I showered twice and headed over to Paul's house. I tried but couldn't quite hide my bruised hand from him. He threatened Jacob before I convinced him his time was better spent with me on the couch making out.

The army helped with moving my things from Port Angeles over the next couple of days and to set up the new house. I didn't need much furniture but what I did need, I found second hand and fixed up. The apartment sold for a fair market price and my legal name change was finalized. Things were looking up.

Paul's birthday was coming up and I was with Sam and Jacob trying to plan a surprise party for him. I just wanted the army, Billy, and Sue to be there but Sam thought having some of Paul's other friends would be nice.

"Did he leave them high and dry when he changed? Do you think they'd really enjoy coming just to see the people he left them for?" I questioned.

My cell rang and I quickly answered it.

"Billy said Jacob was with you. Is he there?"

"Yes, Alice. Is everything alright?"

"Not really. I need Jacob."

I handed over the phone to the guy and tried not to listen in. When Bella's name came up, I discreetly eavesdropped.

"What do you mean there's something wrong with Bella?" he roared.

He dropped the phone and tore out of my house. Picking up the phone, I told Alice he left and would probably run there.

"She needs a friend but no one knows about us except you. I can't really do anything for her."

"I'll head over."

Saying goodbye to my brother, I drove over to the Cullen's. Jasper was there at the door to greet me. He didn't look too happy.

"Tell me what's going on," I said as I approached.

"Bella came back from the honeymoon different."

"So Edward changed her."

"No. If that happened, we wouldn't allow humans around her. She's pregnant and most of the family is worried for her."

_Was that even possible? _I thought.

Jacob was pacing the room, trying to talk to Bella about terminating the pregnancy. As he passed, I smacked him for even suggesting it. Taking a seat on the table across from Bella, I saw how large she was. They had only been gone for a month but she looked like she was nearing the end of the pregnancy.

"Hey, Bella. So the big bad vamp knocked you up? This is one thing that Buffy didn't cover."

She tried to laugh but a small whine escaped instead. I could see her shivering and glared at Jacob.

"Get your hot ass over here and help warm her up. She's still your best friend, Jacob Black."


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...there is swearing in this story so be aware...i have pulled some direct dialogue from the movie in the later half of the story...it's my first and probably only Twilight story so please don't flame me if you don't like it...with that, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He hesitantly came over and sat on the couch near Bella. She shifted ever so slightly to soak up the warmth. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she sighed.<p>

"I might not be a great cook like Emily but I could whip you up something or did you just want to talk baby?"

"She can't keep anything down," Edward said.

"What if its appetite isn't for food? You are the father and you live off of blood. Do you think that the baby is craving blood?"

"Can't wait to sink its teeth into someone," Jacob joked.

Carlisle left the room and came back with a blood packet.

"You can't be serious. Stick a straw in it and drink from it like a juice box?"

"Shut it, Jacob."

As Carlisle poured it into a cup, most of the others escaped the room since the smell of blood permeated through the air. Only Edward, Carlisle, and Esme stayed. Using a straw, Bella tentatively sipped at the O-negative. Jacob scooted away from her as she drank some more.

"It's good."

She finished off the cup and Carlisle went to get her more. The others eventually came back into the living room.

"Thanks, Mikayla. It never clicked that maybe the baby wanted blood," Esme said.

"It's no problem. I had to learn the hard way to think on my feet but it comes in handy dealing with Paul sometimes."

"How did you meet Paul?" Bella asked.

"I flipped him off. Actually he tried to kick me off of First Beach. I called him a racist asshole then flipped him off. As to how we got together, fate has a way of putting 2 screwed up people together. He, the former man whore of La Push, imprinted on me, the former sexual abuse victim. It's just a match made in heaven."

She laughed and the shivers were back. Jacob moved over and wrapped her in his embrace. I leaned over and tucked the blanket more around her.

"You're pretty warm yourself, Mikayla."

"I've always been warmer than most. Some would say I'm smokin'," I joked.

A deep booming laugh came from Emmett. Jasper cracked a smile while Alice let out a tinkling laugh.

"Edward, you need to hunt. Your eyes are nearly black," Esme pointed out.

"I don't want to leave Bella."

"We'll stay with her. Nothing will happen to her."

He reluctantly left and I chatted with Bella and told her more stories about myself. She would offer her own occasionally but I ended up doing the most talking. She sipped on her cup of blood as she listened.

Evening crept up on us and I could hear howling coming from the forest. Sam must have told Paul where I was.

"I swear if he's this protective now, I wonder what he'll be like when I'm the one pregnant."

"It's hotwired into us to please our imprints. He'll bring you anything you want," Jacob said. "Just don't make him cook."

He offered to stay with Bella while I headed back to the rez. I saw Paul running in wolf form along the forest's edge. He stayed with me the entire way to my house. He phased and pulled on the shorts that were tied to his ankle.

"Why were you there? Sam said something was wrong with Bella. Did the leech change her?"

"Bella wanted to talk and she caught a bug while on the honeymoon. I guess I'm the only one she can talk to since I know about the Cullens' eating habits. No, he didn't change her."

As long as Jacob didn't phase, the knowledge of Bella's pregnancy stayed with us. The army wouldn't find out and there wouldn't be any fighting between the Cullens and the wolves. I knew they would see it as the treaty being broken somehow.

"I don't like you going there."

"She's a friend and Jacob was there. They won't hurt me, Paul."

I kissed him and pulled him into the house towards the bedroom. He needed to see that I was unhurt. He sat on his side of the bed and watched as I removed my shirt and shorts. Standing in front of him half naked, I twirled slowly to show him that I was bite-free. I moved towards the bed and stood in between his legs.

"See, I'm all good. I probably stink so if you want to wait for me, I can go shower."

His lips descended onto my stomach just above my belly button. His hands grabbed onto my hips, holding me in place. Paul kissed up my stomach and kissed the tops of my breasts. While we had been getting more physical over the last month, we still hadn't slept together. I was holding out for his birthday but he probably needed the reassurance that I was fine.

I leaned down and kissed him hard while pushing him back onto the bed. I straddled his waist and stared down at my boyfriend.

"Claim me."

I must have said the right words because he did just that for most of the night. I had only known sex to be painful and rushed but Paul showed me how it should be, taking his time to build up the pleasure and making me ride out my orgasms. Once he even bit down on my neck as he climaxed, drawing blood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...there is swearing in this story so be aware...i have pulled some direct dialogue from the movie in the later half of the story...it's my first and probably only Twilight story so please don't flame me if you don't like it...with that, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>While Bella and I talked on the phone over the next couple of days, I made sure not to bring up the topic of her pregnancy. I knew the guys had super hearing because of their wolves and it would suck if one of them overheard me. It was bad enough that Seth heard me planning on visiting and demanded that he come along. With Bella's OK, I let Seth in on the secret as we drove there. He thought it was kinda weird but cool.<p>

"So the cavalry is here so you can head home and shower, Jacob. You're beginning to stink," I said heading into the living room.

She never told me how bad it was getting. Bella looked nearly skeletal and her face was quite pale. Seth stopped short at the sight but I took Jacob's place beside her on the couch.

"Is the blood not enough?"

"He's just growing so fast."

I reached over and rubbed my hand in a circle on her belly.

_You need to calm down, little one. Your momma is hurting._

"How much are you drinking? Maybe the little one needs more. Carlisle, I'm a universal donor so you can always tap me like a keg."

"It shouldn't be necessary but thank you, Mikayla."

"What if Paul finds out?" Seth asked, moving closer.

"He has no say in what I do with my blood."

Tiny shivers ran through Bella's body while she tried curling up in the blankets. Without Jacob's heat source, she was getting cold. I tried cuddling up against her but there was no way I was as hot as Jacob was.

"My wolf can help Bella."

Seth ran out of the room to phase.

"No! Seth!"

Too late. Seth came back as his wolf and you could almost hear the growling and howls coming from the rez.

"Call Jacob and get him back here. Get everyone. The pack just found out and I don't think they're too happy with the news."

It was a flurry of movement as Edward called for the rest of the family while Carlisle called the Black house. I stayed with Bella while Seth phased back. He was all apologetic but Bella knew it would come out eventually. She seemed to cower into herself more as the howling got closer.

Jacob's wolf appeared on the back deck just as the rest of the pack showed up. The Cullens, except Edward, went outside. Even though Edward could read the wolves' minds, he could do it from Bella's side and his family would hear him speak.

"Sam is demanding that the baby be killed. It's an abomination, worse than we are. Paul is going on about getting you away from us, Mikayla."

"Too fucking bad."

I comforted Bella as much as I could while Edward told us what was happening. Jacob and Sam were going at it and my brother was just challenged about being Alpha. My phone had the worst timing as it rang right then. I recognized the number and knew I couldn't ignore it. I stepped away from the living room and the growling wolves.

"Hello."

"Mikayla, it's Mark Simmons, the prosecutor in your step-father's case."

"Yes, I remember. Now isn't a good time."

"Something happened and you need to know."

"Fine. Did he get shived in jail?"

"He was granted parole."

My world came crashing down around me.

"What? How? I thought he'd be in jail for at least 20years. It's only been 5."

"Partly because of good behaviour and the rehabilitation program he completed."

"Mikayla!" Paul yelled from outside.

"He's asked to see you to apologize," Mark told me.

"Mikayla!"

"Well, fuck. I gotta go."

I hung up and stormed out of the house. Paul and Sam had phased back into human form and Emmett and Jasper were standing next to a wolf Jacob as a front defense line.

"You're leaving. I can't have you near that thing."

I stormed down the stairs, past the vampire line, and right up to Paul. I poked him in the chest with each sentence.

"That thing is a baby. That thing isn't born yet so we have no idea if he's more than human. That thing will be born."

"That thing deserves death," Sam spat.

I growled at my big brother.

"Shut your fucking mouth. It's Bella's baby and it is her decision to keep it. We have no say in what happens."

"I can forbid you from being around her," he tried.

I moved over to Sam and smacked him. Normally it shouldn't have worked but his head flashed to the side from the impact.

"No one can forbid me. I stayed silent for too long while that asshole raped me because he forbid me from telling anyone. I will do whatever the fuck I want and that includes helping Bella."

I turned to leave and Sam grabbed my arm. I should have bruised at how tight the grip was.

"Get your fucking hands off of me."

"No…"

I did something no one thought I would do. I tore my arm from his grip and phased.

_**You may be my brother but I will fucking bite you if you don't back off.**_

_Wait…bite?_ I thought.

I looked up at my brother and then at the other wolves before looking down at the grass where black paws stood instead of feet.

_Damn._

Having listened to Sam and Paul over the last several weeks, I knew it took a lot of anger to phase at first but a calmness to turn human again. I tried to calm down but adding the fact that I was a wolf to what was going on now, sure wasn't helping.

_**Mikayla, calm down. Mikayla!**_Seth thought.

_**I can't phase back. I'm trying but I can't phase back.**_

More voices filled my head and then I could hear my distinctive ringtone coming from the pocket of my shredded shorts. I tried to back up from the pack but they seemed to move with me. It was getting to be too much. The wolves in front of me started becoming blurry. I only managed to phase back because I blacked out a second later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...there is swearing in this story so be aware...i have pulled some direct dialogue from the movie in the later half of the story...it's my first and probably only Twilight story so please don't flame me if you don't like it...with that, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"She's pack now. You can go all Alpha on her to keep her away from the leeches."<p>

I woke up to Paul and Sam talking. My head was in Paul's lap and from the movement, I guessed we were in the backseat of my car. I could feel a blanket wrapped around my body and I was grateful for it.

"And if she decides to break off to join Jake, I lose a sister and you lose your imprint."

I blinked my eyes open and tried to focus on the man holding me.

"What the fuck happened? Why did I black out?"

"Mikayla," Paul said, leaning down to kiss me.

Looking into his dark eyes, I knew what hit him that night he imprinted. It felt great, like top of the world great. I felt whole and complete for the first time since the abuse began. I leaned up and kissed him hard.

"Now you're my imprint too."

I shifted to pull the blanket tighter around me as I tried to sit up. My head was fuzzy and I became dizzy for a second before it cleared. Glancing out the window, I saw the entrance to the rez and waited for the car to come to a stop at Sam's house.

"There's a pack meeting before I see the Elders. You can borrow something of Emily's."

She was inside with a sundress that I could wear before she left with Kim. Imprints weren't allowed at pack meetings but since I was a wolf now, I stayed.

"We have no idea the danger that that thing will do once born. I want a constant patrol around the Cullens' home. They have broken the treaty and will be dealt with, just like the thing will be after it's born."

"Well, I object."

"I know you do, Mikayla. You need to realize the bloodsuckers are our enemies and we must protect the town and our tribe from them."

"I understand that but they only hunt animals and we have no idea if the baby will be like Edward or Bella, who is human by the way in case you forgot. It will kill Bella if you go after her baby."

"Better one person than the entire town," Leah said.

"What made you phase?" Seth asked, trying to change the subject.

I could try to hide the truth but it would come out eventually when I phased into a wolf.

"The man who abused me was granted parole and would like to see me. Paired up with everything else, it was enough to push me over the edge."

"There's no way that asshole is seeing you," Paul seethed.

I knew that this would push our relationship back. After that night Paul and I spent together in bed, I had the occasional flashback and nightmare. Knowing that he was getting out would probably cause me to have more of them.

"I had no plans on seeing him anyways. The prosecutor thought to give me a heads up but he doesn't know where I am, so there's no way he can track me down. Especially since I don't go by Jackson anymore.

"But back to the real topic. Bella's my friend and I will still see her. I am a wolf and I know vampires are our enemies but she's not one and I believe her baby won't be either."

"_**You will not see her,"**_ Sam ordered.

Something within me shook and I now knew what an Alpha command was. I glared at my brother, flipped him off, and left. Rather than finding my keys, I walked back to my place. I changed out of the sundress and into a pair of cargo pants and a T-shirt. I found what I needed and stuffed it into a pocket. The last thing I did was pull on my hiking boots.

As I hiked to the Cullen's house, I silently ranted at my brother for commanding me. I heard the low howl and picked up the pace. It didn't take me long especially when I ran into Jasper and Alice hunting.

"I'd like to stay with Bella until the baby is born. The pack's probably on their way to set up a patrol around your house so if you need to, hunt now. I doubt they'll let you out later."

"We just finished and heading back. Jasper could carry you," Alice offered.

The vampire picked me up in a piggy back and tore through the forest while Alice ran beside us. To be going that fast was thrilling but amazed that Jasper was willing to have a wolf on his back. As we stopped outside of the house, Edward came out on to the patio and stared at his sister.

"Rosalie and Emmett, you need to hunt now."

I climbed off Jasper's back, thanking him, and headed up to the door. Climbing the stairs, I dug what I had in my pocket and slipped it on when I got to the top of the stairs.

"Mikayla, what are you doing?" Bella called.

"I've been ordered not to see you. I can't see you with my eyes covered. I hope it's not a problem but I'll be staying until the baby is born."

"You shouldn't go against what your Alpha tells you," Jacob tried.

"I never asked to be a wolf and he knows my stance on the baby. Besides, I just found a loophole that I can exploit. As long as the eye mask stays on and I don't look at Bella, I'm not breaking the command."

Over the next few hours, Jacob, Bella, Edward, and I chatted and got to know each other. They all wanted to know what made me phase so I gave them the whole horrid story. I hadn't taken my cell phone with me so hopefully Mark would realize that I didn't want to see my abuser.

"I made sandwiches for you all," Esme said, coming into the room.

Feeling around for the plate, I snagged one up and took a bite.

"Delicious, Esme. Thank you."

I ended up having 2 sandwiches while Jacob polished off the rest. When it came to sleeping arrangements that night, Jacob ended up on the couch and I slept with Bella to keep her warm. My new bodily temperature was a degree or two less than Jacob's but Edward wouldn't have it any other way.

There were times over the next few days that I sat around the living room in total silence. Sam tried to occasionally yell out a command to me so I resorted to wearing ear plugs whenever he was in human form. Both Seth and Leah had joined us in protecting Bella after leaving Sam's pack to join Jacob's. I had a fleeting thought about doing that but then I remembered what I would be giving up.

The pressure around my heart kept getting worse over the days as well. Paul and I had never been apart this long before and I knew it was the imprint that was hurting. I knew the vampires heard me the few times the pain got to be too much that I cried myself to sleep. Esme always cooked me chocolate chip pancakes the morning after.

"Carlisle and Esme need to hunt. They can't wait another day but how do they get around the pack?" Edward said.

"I have an idea," Jacob said.

It sounded like he left the house with Seth and Leah. I stayed near Bella and rubbed soothing circles into her belly. Her and Edward had figured out the day before that the baby could communicate with Edward telepathically. The bruising hits to Bella's stomach calmed down but it was also nice to feel the baby move under my head.

"Have you and Paul talked about having kids?"

"No. The imprint is just so new and being a wolf complicates things. Until Leah phased, female wolves had never happened and the Elders have no clue. Paul told me that as long as he phased, he wouldn't age and now that I'm a wolf, if I do the same, we could live really long lives. In order to have kids though, I wouldn't be able to phase and I would age while Paul stayed the same age."

"You've given it a lot of thought."

"Being around you and having the silent time has had my mind running over a lot of things. Like if Paul is going to forgive me after this is all over."

"Carlisle and Esme just left with Emmett. They should be back in a few hours," Edward piped up.

"What did Jacob have to do?"

"He distracted Sam by trying to give back Seth and Leah."

I could hear Sam yelling outside so I quickly put in my ear plugs and zoned out. Awhile later, I felt the couch beside me shift so I removed the ear plugs to hear Bella ask for a hand up. I stood and reached down for her arm. I heard Rosalie on her other side helping her as well.

Snap! Crack!

Bella screamed as she twisted in my arms. Edward was quick in catching her as she fell. I couldn't stay in the dark any longer so I pulled off the eye mask and stared down at my friend. A sudden jolt of pain hit my heart but I bore through it. Edward carried her off to Carlisle's office and placed her on the bed.

"She's bleeding. Call Carlisle. Get him back here now," Edward said.

Alice was quick on the phone trying to reach their father. I hurried to Bella's side and grabbed her hand. The pain spiked again as I looked at her but I chose to ignore it.

"Carlisle said the placenta probably detached. They're on their way but the baby needs to come out now," Alice said.

I helped to remove her leggings and the scent of blood filled the air. I sent a quick glance at the others in the room before yelling at them to get out. We didn't need a hungry vampire in the room full of blood. I picked up the scalpel and handed it to Edward. I knew that he had the medical training to do a C-section.

"You need to do it now," I said as Bella continued to scream and writhe on the bed.

The scalpel wouldn't dent her skin. Jacob and I shared a look as to what do we do now before Edward threw down the knife and bent over Bella's stomach. His fangs quickly sliced through the skin. I checked on Bella, a sharper stabbing pain hitting me and noticed she was going pale.

"Hang in there, Bella. He's almost here," I encouraged.

I grabbed a towel and awaited the baby.

"It's a girl."

She let out a small wail before I handed Edward the towel. He wrapped the baby and showed Renesmee to Bella. My friend gave a small smile before she went still. Jacob was freaking out, shaking Bella's shoulders while Edward stood there holding the baby.

"Give her to me and see to Bella. Do it now, Edward."

He handed her over and I tucked her into my arms. I left the room to look after Renesmee with Rosalie's help. We washed her up and dressed her in a onesie before Rosalie took her and settled near the fire. The vampire had been beside Bella throughout the short pregnancy and I would have plenty of time to hold her later. The pain in my chest was easing off but I had no idea what caused it in the first place.

"Does she have fangs?" I joked.

"No. I think she takes after Bella more than Edward. She sure is cuter than my brother."

I laughed before noticing Jacob in the doorway. His shirt was covered in Bella's blood and his eyes were sad.

"Oh God, no," I whispered as he walked into the room.

He walked closer to Rosalie and Renesmee. It took me a second to see the anger flash in his eyes and I was up in a second to interfere if needed. Rosalie, unaware of the sad but angry wolf behind her, bounced the baby slightly before holding her up against her chest. Jacob finally got a good look at Renesmee and fell to his knees.

The anger in his eyes disappeared as he stared at the baby. I really needed to see Bella at that moment so I headed upstairs. Edward was standing by the bed staring down at her lifeless body. The pain came back almost tenfold.

"Did it work?" I asked, hopefully.

"No sign that it has. Carlisle wasn't sure if the venom could repair the damage but time will tell. A vampire usually goes through several days of the venom burning away inside."

"You should go clean up and see your daughter. I'll start cleaning her up. She shouldn't stay like this."

Edward's head whipped up and he screamed for Alice and Jasper. As he left, he told me the wolves knew and were coming for Renesmee. I left Bella's side and ran down the stairs behind him. Rosalie was still in the living room with the baby so I went to her side.

"They could use you out there. I'm still too new as a wolf to help and they'll be outnumbered."

The vampire kissed the baby on the forehead while handing her over.

"If anything happens to her, I will kill you," she threatened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...there is swearing in this story so be aware...i have pulled some direct dialogue from the movie in the later half of the story...it's my first and probably only Twilight story so please don't flame me if you don't like it...with that, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jacob was off to the side of the room in a daze. I tried to get him to tell me why but he was silent, unmoving. Having Renesmee in my arms was something quite new but felt right. Maybe after all this settled down, Paul and I would be able to talk about the future. Sounds of the fight filled the room and the baby was becoming unsettled.<p>

I curled her over my shoulder and bounced her. Remembering a song that Mom used to sing to me, I sang it to her in hopes that she calmed down. An extra loud bang came from outside and a wolf whimpered in pain. Taking a few steps to the window, I looked out and saw Seth down on the ground. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett had made it back and were fighting the wolves.

"Jacob! Jacob Ephraim Black! Your pack needs you. Get your ass up and out there."

He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and tore out of the house. He jumped and landed in front of the vampires, facing off against Sam's wolf form. The black wolf growled and stalked closer.

"Stop. It's over. You kill her, you kill me."

Sam stepped forward snarling. Jacob was quick to phase. I shifted again to watch the impending fight between the two Alphas. The russet wolf snarled in return and stepped closer to Sam's dark wolf.

"Jacob imprinted. They can't hurt her. Whoever the wolf imprints on, can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law," Edward said.

I let out the breath that I was holding in relief. It meant that Renesmee was safe. It took a few moments before Sam backed off. He turned and bounded back into the forest. The rest of the pack followed him except Paul. He sat at the edge of the forest. I knew why he wasn't leaving and that the following conversation between us was going to be hell.

The vampires and a wolf Jacob entered the house. Because he shifted clothed, he had nothing to change into and I doubt he was going to phase back only to be naked in a room full of vampires.

"Emmett, do you have any new clothes that Jacob could wear at least until he heads home?"

The guy was quick in bringing back a pair of track pants. I handed over Renesmee to Esme and took the pants. They all stared as I walked into the next room with them. I was quick in shedding my own clothes and forcing the phase. Acting like a dog, I rolled around on them to transfer my scent, hoping to cover up the vampire's sweet smell. Walking back into the other room, I spoke to Edward and he laughed.

"She scented the pants with her own. Mikayla thanks us for our hospitality but needs to leave."

"It's our pleasure. You're welcome here any time," Carlisle responded.

"She hopes that Bella wakes up soon."

I let out a small yip as I bounded out of the house towards Paul.

_**I'm sorry I left you for these few days but the baby's human. The pack would have been killing an innocent baby.**_

_** It hurt so god-damn much, Mikayla.**_

_** Don't you think I experienced the same kind of pain? Let's head back to the rez and we can talk about it.**_

Paul took off and at first, I wobbled behind him but I soon got the hang of running on four paws. We headed to his place since it was closer to the edge of forest that we were in. My little house was on the other side of the rez and you would have to skirt the main areas to get there. He phased and walked into the house, heading straight to his bedroom.

He came out with one of his T-shirts and I phased back to pull on the garment. He had pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and we settled in the living room on the couch.

"Sam ordered you not to see her."

"I didn't see her until she went into labour. Then I removed the eye mask that covered my eyes. He never specified that I couldn't speak to her or visit her; just that I couldn't see her."

Paul laughed lightly at that before gazing at me.

"These few days have been a nightmare. Sam was going crazy and my anger wasn't helping the pack except to rile them up. Jake didn't help matters by pulling his diversion to allow those leeches out to feed."

"It wasn't a picnic for me either," I said, explaining what happened to me. "Is this going to end us?"

"No. We're imprints."

"Then why does it still hurt?"

"Probably needs time to readjust. I still want you."

"Good 'cuz I still want you too."

Paul pulled me in for a kiss. It was heaven after being apart for so long. I deepened the kiss and our tongues intertwined. He lifted me onto his lap as his hand caressed my ass. I pushed my body into his muscular one, craving to be closer to him.

"Bedroom," he whispered against my lips.

Even though we both wanted it, my mind wouldn't let us. Every time he tried to touch me intimately, I would whimper or flinch. After the third attempt, we just went to sleep. I promised to call my old therapist and make an appointment.

When I did get in to see her, I had a lot that I couldn't explain to her so I left it very normal and excluded any of the supernatural aspects. As far as Dr. Jess was concerned, I was in a relationship but with my step-father getting parole, I was regressing in the physical side of things.

"It's quite common, Mikayla, that rape victims have a hard time being physical with someone else. There are exercises that you can do with your partner to build up the trust and that should work."

"I trust Paul with my life. We've been intimate before but now it's like all I can feel are his hands instead of Paul's. I can still kiss him and straddle his lap but as soon as the clothes come off, it's like I'm 13 again."

Dr. Jess recommended that Paul visit with me on my next appointment and I had to chuckle at that. I couldn't picture Paul sitting in a room with a stranger and discussing our sex life. I said I would try as my phone rang. The prosecutor's name flashed on the screen.

"Our time is up anyways. I'll see you in a few days, hopefully with your partner."

I nodded as I left the room, connecting the call.

"Mikayla, he knows where you are," Mark started.

I abruptly stopped in the hallway and began to shake.

"What do you mean?"

"He managed to track you down to your old apartment and somehow convinced the new owners to pass on your new address. I guess it wasn't sitting well with the wife and she called the cops. Your name has a flag on it so the police contacted my office today."

"Well, just fucking great. There's no way the guys will let him on the rez but that's only if they see him. Thanks, Mark."

I hurried back to the car and sped back to La Push. There wasn't a strange car parked outside of my house so I ran inside and called Emily. Sam was busy at work but as far as she knew, Quil and Embry were on patrol. Tearing out the back door, I ran into the woods and phased.

_**I need the pack at my place ASAP.**_

I let out a howl to gain the attention of the others and when I felt them, I passed on the same message. I was quick to enter my house and get dressed before the army showed up. Paul was the first and he hesitated in pulling me into his arms.

"I don't know what to do," I muttered.

Sam had left work and showed up after Emily called the construction site. Since he was working on the rez, it was easy for him to take an extra-long break.

"So why did you call this meeting?"

I was pacing the small area in my living room with an old picture in my hand. I had torn up and thrown away most of the pictures I had of him but this had been from before he started abusing me and it was a nice picture of the three of us.

"My step-father knows where I live and could come to La Push looking for me. If I see him, I will phase and our secret will be out. I need you on the lookout for him."

"You can come stay with Emily and I. If he knows your address, he could stake out the house and wait for you to come back."

"Or I could find the asshole and tear him a new one," Paul threatened.

"And go to jail for it. Thanks, Sam, for the offer. I don't want to impose though."

"You're family and we look out for each other."

The picture got passed around and everyone had a good look at it. Sam was going to notify the Elders while Paul helped me pack a small bag. I told him what Dr. Jess suggested and his face scrunched up in revulsion. The only way he agreed was when I pointed out that my step-father could follow me to Dr. Jess's office and talk to me there. He growled and promised to keep the asshole far away from me.

Living with Sam and Emily was kinda cool. I was able to set up my easel on the patio and painted outside when the weather allowed me. Sam and Paul let me take photos of their wolves and I did a painting of them playing in the forest. I knew what the rest of the pack looked like but I still had no idea of what my wolf was like until I convinced Emily to take a photo of me.

My wolf was pure white with black paws. I was smaller than the other shape-shifters but still towered over normal wolves. While Sam came to the shoulders of most men, I came up between their chests and their waists. The next painting I did was of Paul and I curled around a litter of pups.

That had me thinking of Renesmee so with Seth accompanying me, I went to visit. Jacob and his pack were let in on the situation with my step-father and offered their help in looking out for him. I couldn't believe how big Renesmee had gotten in the few weeks I had been away. She was the size of a toddler and growing each day. Carlisle wouldn't be surprised if she hit childhood within a month.

The visit also allowed me to see the new Bella. When she had woken, I had been called but the Cullens thought it was best that I didn't come around until they knew how she would do with humans around. I joked that I wasn't quite human anymore but had waited. She was beautiful and graceful. She held herself more confidently and beamed whenever Renesmee was around.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...there is swearing in this story so be aware...i have pulled some direct dialogue from the movie in the later half of the story...it's my first and probably only Twilight story so please don't flame me if you don't like it...with that, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alice said the first snowfall will be in a couple of weeks. I can't wait to take her out there and show her the snowflakes."<p>

"As long as you take Jacob," I said. "He won't miss any of her firsts. How has it been with Jacob constantly around?"

"Great but different. For the longest time, he was all about me but now he's all about Renesmee. I guess that's how imprinting works."

"It is all about the imprintee. The wolf will do and be whoever they need. Right now Renesmee needs a protector and when she gets older, that could change."

"How are you and Paul?" she asked, gazing out the window at Jacob and her daughter.

"Frustrated. With the shit that's going on with my step-father, it's stopped almost everything but kissing. I really want to be with him but don't want to break down crying from a simple touch."

"It might take some time but I'm sure things will work out, Mikayla."

Jacob's head flew up with a concerned look on his face. Bella and I ran outside.

"Sam's howling. You need to connect with them."

Heading into the woods, I stripped down and phased.

_**He's been spotted. Blue truck on the main road going into the rez. Jared's following him, **_Sam thought.

_** He just turned onto the road to go to Mikayla's house,**_ Jared passed on.

_**I'm at the Cullens so keep watch and I'll return to La Push once he leaves, **_I replied through our link.

"Is everything OK?" Bella asked when I came out of the woods.

"He's at La Push but the guys are watching him. Once the coast is clear, I'll go back. I'm not taking the chance he'll spot me and stop to chat."

A couple hours later, Sam called to say that my step-father left and only after my brother told him to leave. He had been sitting in his truck waiting at my house the entire time.

"Tell me you didn't threaten him."

"I told him to leave La Push or I would call Charlie. He wasn't happy that I was going to call the cops on him. I explained that he was trespassing."

"Any parole violation would have him sent back to jail. Maybe we should let him trespass and have him arrested."

Over the next two weeks, he was spotted in Forks but never near La Push. I told Charlie about him but until he did something, there was nothing he could really do. Paul made sure that I always had someone with me, either him or one of the other guys. Even the Cullens would do, I just couldn't be by myself.

Paul had accompanied me to see Dr. Jess and she gave us a few exercises to work through but we both knew deep down that until my step-father left me alone, there was no way we would be having sex. Sleeping next to each other helped with the nightmares but sex was out of the picture for now.

Renesmee was now the size of a 7year old child and had the curiosity of a child too. She still liked communicating through touch though. She picked up on anything taught her quite quickly. I had settled in to teach her how to draw and she was nearly outdrawing me after a few hours. Her sketches were very well done and detailed perfectly.

"Jake and I are going to take Renesmee out to play in the snow. Would you like to come?" Bella asked as I cleaned up the sketch pads.

"Sure."

The four of us headed out to a small open field near the Cullens' house. Because she had colder skin and wouldn't have to worry about them melting, Renesmee started catching snowflakes. Jacob stood next to us in wolf form.

"Look, a snowflake."

"It's beautiful. Why don't you go catch another one? Edward thinks we'll find answers in Brazil. There are tribes there that might know something."

The little girl twirled around in the falling snow before jumping up to catch one in the air. Both Renesmee and Bella's heads flung up, taking in a woman standing on a cliff a far distance away. Jacob started growling as Renesmee clutched at his leg.

"Who's that?"

"I think it's our cousin from Denali. Irina!"

Bella suddenly took off and I stepped closer to Renesmee. My eyes scanned the surrounding area for any danger. I lifted the girl onto Jacob's back in case he needed to get out of there quickly. Our friend was back and told us to head back to the house. I left them at the door and got into my car. I had a stop to make at the grocers' before heading back to La Push.

"Do you need any help, Mikayla?" Dean, the stock boy, asked as I pushed a small cart up and down the aisles.

"I'm good. Thanks though, Dean."

I stocked up on food and headed to the cashier. I had finished unloading my groceries when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. A shiver ran through my body as I slowly turned around.

"Hello, Mikayla."

There, my step-father stood. His hair had started streaking with gray but he was as big as ever. While the wolf transformation gave me another inch or two in height, he still towered over me by 3 inches. He was built like a footballer with muscles, which had only gotten bigger in jail.

"I have nothing to say to you and don't want to listen to anything you have to say. This is your only warning. Stay away from me."

"Now, Mikayla," he said, stepping closer. "You never could stay away."

I backed up into the counter before shaking myself. I stepped closer to him which surprised him.

"You were the one who couldn't stay away. I was a helpless child but I'm not anymore. You fucked me over and turned my life upside down. I won't let that happen again," I hissed.

His arm flashed out and grabbed my upper arm. He pulled me the rest of the way into his body and his other arm snaked around my waist.

"I didn't fuck you over. I just fucked you."

I smiled at him before slamming my knee into his crotch then grinding my heel into his instep. He let me go with a pained groan.

"Touch me or come near me again and I will let my brother, boyfriend, and all their friends have free reign. Sam and Paul already want to kill you."

He straightened up and limped out of the store. As soon as the bell over the door jingled with his exit, I collapsed and started to cry. Dean rushed over.

"Mikayla, what's wrong? What can I do?"

"Call Chief Swan," I sobbed.

It didn't take long for Charlie to arrive. I told him what happened then Dean and the cashier told him their accounts of what occurred. He said he would go and find my step-father and threaten him with assault for grabbing my arm. As long as he stayed away from me, I didn't care what Charlie said or did to him.

I paid for my groceries and headed back to La Push. I was already late getting back and I had ignored my cell twice when it rang. Both Paul and Sam were waiting for me at my house. They helped me with the food and waited patiently. I knew I had to tell them so I collected a beer and sat in the living room.

"I ran into my step-father at the grocers. We exchanged words and I kneed him. Charlie said he would put the fear of the police into him for assaulting me."

Paul pushed up my sleeve and we noticed that my arm was already bruised. It would heal quickly but he had really gripped hard for it to bruise that fast. He let out a growl but before he could tear out of the house, I caught his hand and pulled him down beside me.

"I'm fine, Paul. He'll live with painful balls for a few days as a reminder that he can't mess with me again. I'm not a child anymore that he can order around."

His arms circled my shoulders and pulled me into his body. Sam was quiet the entire time but he had a small smile on his face when he looked at us.

"You shouldn't have been alone, Mikayla. You promised us that you wouldn't be alone."

"Bella had her own problem to deal with or she would have been with me. Things are OK now, Sam."

Things with my step-father were settled since he left Forks after his talk with Charlie. Things with Bella were only starting. The vampire that saw us in the field went and tattled to the high up vampire leaders about Renesmee without the full story. Alice saw them coming to Forks to confront the Cullens and Carlisle thought having witnesses that Renesmee wasn't this immortal child would benefit them. When I heard about it, I promised to be there even before Sam agreed to protect Jacob's imprint.

The wolves knew how to fight vampires from a big fight about a year ago so I was given a crash course. As the witnesses started to show up, Sam worried that more boys would phase because of their presence. Since I was over at the Cullens' house often, I met the vampires and was able to have some decent in-depth conversations with some of them. I even sketched a few with a promise to paint it for them.

Alistair was a prick and he made his opinion on Jacob and I quite known. Whenever I saw him looking at me, I'd smile and flip him off. Benjamin was a joy to have around and he would show off his elemental control whenever Renesmee was around. The Irish coven stayed to themselves mostly while the Denali coven was helping Bella with her shield. Garrett was a laugh to be around, especially when Kate was using her power on him.

"I want a superpower," I said one day to Jacob.

"You turn into a giant wolf. Isn't that enough?"

"I guess," I pouted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...there is swearing in this story so be aware...i have pulled some direct dialogue from the movie in the later half of the story...it's my first and probably only Twilight story so please don't flame me if you don't like it...with that, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Before Alice had left, she had warned that the vampire leaders would show up when the snow stuck to the ground and that day finally arrived.<p>

Sam said that we'd be hanging back in the woods until we were needed. Jacob would be with Renesmee, Bella, and Edward and would send a thought to Leah when it was time.

Because of the presence of the vampires, seven more boys phased and Sam had to help them gain control of their wolves quickly. Some were scared but learned to live with it. They didn't have much time to learn how to fight in wolf form so they would be staying near the middle of the pack.

_**I don't like you being here,**_ Paul thought.

_**I'm a wolf, Paul. I will help keep Renesmee safe anyway possible. You know they'd do it for us.**_

_**Let a leech near our kids. No way!**_

Before I could reply, Sam told us to focus. Leah got the signal a moment later and we stalked out of the trees. Jared and Quil were near the back providing cover to the newbies.

"Ah, you brought pets," a dark haired vampire said.

Jacob and Leah both took offense and growled. I wanted to flip him off so instead I did a little funny rant that the pack heard.

_**Mikayla, stop it,**_ Sam thought with a chuckle.

_**Why? They do look like cross-dressers, especially that angry blond out front.**_

Bella was escorting Renesmee to the group of vampires with Jacob and Emmett behind her. I tensed and stepped forward. It pays to have super hearing so I could hear what was being said on the other side of the field. The girl had touched the vampire's cheek and he was astonished at what was happening.

Finally they were on the way back and I let out a sigh. The head vampire turned back to his group and was talking about the dangers of humans. It sounded like they wanted to kill them all.

_**If you kill them all, there goes your food supply,**_ I thought. _**Although my step-father is free game.**_

Carlisle was trying to reason with him when I caught the scent of someone I knew. I turned to the trees and saw Alice and Jasper.

_**Alice is back. Carlisle said they would try to collect her so be on guard,**_ I thought.

Alice exchanged a few words with the other vampire before she offered her hand. He saw it all with that touch.

"Is this true?" he asked.

Another pair walked out from the trees. The male smelled similar to Renesmee while the woman smelled like the other vampires. They passed our group and headed straight to Alice and Jasper. The half clothed man stepped forward. His deep voice carried over the area, even without our super hearing.

"I am half human, half vampire. Like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me."

As I listened to him and saw Bella suddenly interested, I knew this explained why he smelled similar to Renesmee. I was surprised when he said that he was 150yrs old and had grown into his current body when he was 7. That meant Renesmee would stay a young adult forever. Soon Bella wouldn't be able to claim to be her mother but a sister or cousin. I had kind of tuned out for a moment until I heard a vampire speak about us.

"The Cullens have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies," the angry blond vampire spat.

With a hand to the shoulder, he backed down and I couldn't help but smirk.

_**Wuh-pssh!**_

"Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not be fighting today."

The enemy group of vampires ran out of the field and the wolves howled in celebration. Sam told us to head back to La Push. I caught Bella's eye as she hugged her husband and child. I winked at her and sent a thought to Edward to pass on. Paul bumped into me and we ran out of the field.

_**Glad that's over. Anyone up for pizza? **_I thought

The army was to meet at Sam's place in twenty minutes and we would celebrate. Paul followed me back to my house where we were slow in getting dressed. It may have caused us to be late in arriving at Sam's but my brother's smirk showed he knew what we had been up to. I shrugged my shoulders and focused on my imprint.

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since the showdown with the Volturi. The Cullens were still in the area and I visited often. My paintings of the wolves had become popular in Port Angeles and Forks so I had spent most of my time doing new ones. It helped when I had one living with me now. Paul wasn't thrilled with posing but with how I repaid him, he was more than happy to.<p>

Things with the army had settled down and no other boys had phased. While there were technically two packs, we all worked together to keep the rez safe. It was surprising when we were told that Leah had finally imprinted. The man had been camping in the woods and had injured his leg when she came across him. Luckily he hadn't seen her in wolf form but to be rescued by a hot woman, the man was quickly smitten.

I hadn't seen or heard from my step-father since that day in the grocers. Mark kept me updated but I was putting that behind me. I had better things to focus on and right now that was Paul.

"Honey, can you come sit beside me for a second?" I asked.

As shirtless as he ever was, my imprint sat beside me and tried to look serious. I laughed at his facial expression and told him that it wasn't that serious. He sighed and relaxed.

"I saw Carlisle yesterday."

"Yeah, you normally spent Wednesdays with the leeches. So what?"

"No, I saw him professionally. Do you remember me getting dizzy last week and feeling a bit off? He was able to tell me why."

"I thought you said this wasn't serious. What's wrong with you?" he panicked.

"It's not fatal, Paul. Quite the opposite. It brings new life."

It took him a second to think through what I said before his jaw dropped. I nodded and grabbed his hand to place on my lower stomach.

"Bella told me that my blood smelled different to her when I saw her last week and that made me see Carlisle. He ran a bunch of tests and we found out why. I'm pregnant."

"We have to tell everyone. Sam's going to be so happy. The pack's first kid."

"Kids. We're having twins."

After reviving Paul and heading over to my brother's house, the army swarmed down on us in celebration of the news. Billy was thrilled but cautioned us. There had never been female wolves before Leah and I and it was unknown if anything would happen. There was no way I was going to endanger my kids so I had already promised Paul and Sam that I wouldn't phase during the pregnancy.

These two babies were going to be spoiled by the entire tribe and even the Cullens. Alice was thrilled at the news and had proceeded to make a list of everything I needed. All I knew was that they were going to have the childhood Paul and I never had. They were going to grow up with 2 loving parents (who on occasion turned into giant wolves) without the worry of abuse of any kind.


End file.
